Take It A Day At A Time
by Lost Demon Kunoichi
Summary: Naruto has finally brought Sasuke back to Konoha, but at what cost to him? He is now a cold ANBU captain, and has lost all of his friends except for Kakashi and Shikamaru, and they don't know he's in the ANBU. Naru/Kaka Rating may change.


Hey everyone! It's Ambor, back with a new story. (And no, I haven't forgotten about any of my other fics. I'm still working on them.) I just got a new laptop, a Compaq that cost only $450. Hurray!

---

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...

What are we going to do with you? I thought idly as I watched him on the chair with cool eyes, my arms folded over my ANBU uniform.

"I know who you are." Sasuke said, his voice raspy from lack of water and food. His chakra points were blocked, thanks to Neji, and he was spattered with blood. For a brief second I allowed myself to pity him, but that was only the remnants of our old friendship returning.

I was glad there was no one else in the room to detect my falter. Sasuke couldn't sense it, of course, not with his Sharingan deactivated and definately not without his chakra.

"Naruto..." He rasped out, and I shrugged slightly. "Why are you keeping me here? I told you everything I know about Orochimaru's whereabouts."

I let my eyes wander to the ceiling. I was inwardly glad that he knew it was me, that I was the one torturing him as his mentor had tortured me all those months ago, save for the molestation and needles.

I cocked my head to the side as I looked at the camera, giving a slight nod and then watching in satisfaction as the recording light turned off and the camera disappeared into the wall, the little peek hole covering itself with cement.

"Answer me, Naruto!" He cried, his voice cracking at the end, his eyes angry but weak.

I slid my mask up so it revealed my face, and reached into my pocket for a pack of cigarrettes. I plucked one out of the package and lit it, before offering one to him. He looked at it warily.

"There not laced." I smiled Sai's smiled, the little one that aggrivated me long ago, but now it didn't bother me so much, my eyes crinkling and my mouth moving into a too polite smile. I inhaled the smoke, and exhaled as he watched. "See? Perfectly fine." I shrugged again. "Besides, I don't pull sneaky tricks like you and Orochimaru." The smile stayed on my face, my voice polite as if we were talking about the weather.

He gave a slight nod then, and I cut one of his hands loose, what harm could it do? He had no chakra left, and he was too weak for any type of taijutsu. By the time they turned the camera back on he would be tied up again. I handed him the cigarrette, and he weakly raised his arm up to take it. I lit it for him, and he coughed as the smoke hit his raw throat.

"Are you hungry, Sasuke?" I asked coolly, noting the spark in his black eyes when I said it. I flicked my cigarrette and inhaled deeply, waiting for his reply.

He hesitated for a moment. "No." He replied, but too quick, and his eyes betrayed him. I chuckled, moving to sit cross legged on the floor, my gear scraping against each other so softly no one but myself could have heard it.

"I'd feed you Sasuke, if you only told us where Orochimaru was... what his plans are... if he's learned anything new..." That made his eyes fill with anger, but I only smiled.

"I told you everything I know, why don't you trust me?!"

Even from where I was sitting, a few meters away, I could see my reflection in his eyes, my own blue eyes were staring back with something akin to humor, but it was a dead humor, a cold humor.

"Trust has to be earned, my dear Sasuke-kun." I told him, as if I were speaking to a child. "You have done nothing to earn my trust back." I sighed deeply. "Believe it or not, you had my trust once, and then you broke it."

He flinched, and I smiled.

"You could earn it back, if you really do tell the truth." I saw the pain in his eyes, and knew I could get something out of him if I kept going. "I loved you once, Sasuke." I let my head fall against the wall, my eyes still on his now wide black ones, and he let the cigarrette fall. I watched it sizzle out, and tsked.

We were quiet for a moment, and he shuddered before speaking. "If I tell you everything, you'll let me go." It wasn't a question, he knew the procedure here in Konoha.

"Yes." I replied, "You'll have the same rights as a civilian. You won't get your chakra back, and you'll be under constant surveillance by none other than Kakashi and I, but you'll get to breathe fresh air every morning, eat real food, and live what's left of your life."

He watched me talk with weary eyes, and I knew I had broken him. I turned on the mini recorder in my pocket, unbeknownst to him. "Orochimaru is in the Souther Quadrant of the Sand, not the Sound. Gaara had no idea he was there." He took a deep breath. "The last time I saw him was a few months ago, before I was captured. He's most likely moved his location by now, but he was planning to go to the Mountain Villages. He planned to attack Konoha next spring, during the Sakura festival." His eyes were watery, like he wanted me to believe him. I nodded, subtly prompting him further, but he shook his head, and then his eyes were desperate. "I don't know anything else."

I put out my cigarrette on the floor, leaving a small burn mark on the slightly damp cement floor, and stood. I walked behind him, his eyes following me warily, but I untied his hands, and let him stand. His muscles were weak from sitting in the same place for over a week, and even before this he was merely sitting in a cell and the only exercise he got was from walking back and forth to Ibiki's questioning room.

"Thank you Sasuke." I said coldly, and then his lips were against mine. He must have exerted himself for that mere second, because he grasped onto me weakly after he pulled away. I was silent for a moment, and he was panting tiredly.

"I love you, too, Naruto..."

I shook my head. "No, Sasuke. I loved you." He looked at me as if he were confused, and I detached him from my shoulders before I pulled my fox mask down, my face no longer visible to him, and I was the cold ANBU captain that I had been for the past year and a half. "Loved, not love." I turned and walked calmly out of the door, letting the guard nin collect the body that was now sobbing on the floor.

---

FIN.

Kidding. Not really finished, this might be a longer one with lots of Naruto/Kakashi fluffiness and love. Maybe a love triangle, not sure yet. Maybe we should have a vote. Hmm...

REVIEW. Please? I need them to feed the plot bunnies.


End file.
